1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a load bearing housing, and in particular to a housing for an actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Several power utility companies have recently employed automated power grid networks to redistribute or re-route electricity throughout a service area. These power companies re-route power distribution via remote power distribution switches located throughout a city or community. Actuators attached to these switches are used to throw the switches to re-route the power.
The actuator is normally mounted on top of a box housing the power distribution switch. An actuator shaft of the actuator is coupled to a lever of the distribution switch such that movement of the actuator shaft moves the lever to throw the switch.
Each actuator is electronically connected to a control card which selectively powers the actuator when instructed to do so by a central control system. The control card and central control system typically communicate via modems and telephone lines. When the central control system signals a particular control card to switch the corresponding power distribution switch, the control card connects an electric motor of the actuator to a source of power. The electric motor drives the actuator shaft in the desired direction to move the lever and throw the switch.
Underground vaults typically house the power distribution switches and actuators. Many vaults are susceptible to flooding and are dirty. The environment within the vaults may also be somewhat caustic. These conditions can affect the operation of the actuators and control electronics.